My Story of This Whole Mess I Made
by Inexplicable Delight
Summary: Rin loves Len, but she doesn't know if Len likes her back. And then random stuff happens with a weird mom, crazy classmates, and even a pedo teacher. Will he ever like her back? Will she even tell him how she feels? Rated T for awesomeness *shot*


**A/N: Hello!**

** I wanted to post this since I've been lazy with uploads**

** Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Vocaloid. T.T**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there were two twins who loved each other. Well, a sister who love her twin brother actually.<p>

You see, I love my twin brother. And I have been keeping it a secret for a while.

I don't care about the incest being wrong crap. But I do have a reason for not telling him.

What if he doesn't like me back?

I know, girlish excuse. But if he doesn't like me back then things will get all awkward.

Hmm. Awkward. It's weird. How it's spelled and said…

What were we talking about again? Oh yeah. If I tell him and he doesn't like me back, then it'll be…..that word…..and then we would go into this weird silence from each other.

But it's not easy keeping this secret. I'm in the same classroom as him, I live in the same house. Heck, we even sleep in the same bed let alone room!

Hmm. Why do people put the word 'Heck' at the beginning of sentences. It's such a strange thing to do…

Rin! You how to stay focused on the real world.

Speaking of which…

'_Rin. Rin.'_

What a nice voice.

_'Rin?'_

A really nice voice. It almost sounds like-

"RIIINNNN!"

My butt fell on the floor. Which, by the way, isn't good.

I was about to glare at the person who did that until I saw who it was.

"Oh. Hey Len." Then I realized that my butt was still on the floor. I quickly got up.

"Are you okay Rin? You seem to be spacing out a lot lately."

"Yep! I'm okay!"

"Rin?" he asked again.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go home."

I just took in that the classroom was empty and Len was holding his school bag in his hand.

"Oh. Right."

* * *

><p>We were greeted by out mother when we got home.<p>

"Hello Rin! Hello Len!" she said in her cheery voice. She must be happy now.

"Hello mother," we both said simultaneously **(A/N: I can't believe I actually spelled that right)**.

"How was school today?"

"Good," we said at the same time again.

"Did you have any test?"

Oh shit.

"Yep. I got a 98 on out math test," answered Len. Bastard.

"Really? That's great! And Rin?" she bent down to me.

"Uh..." '_You can do this Rin!' _

"A 37?"

Suddenly I felt a dark aura. I looked up and saw her eyes. Ah! It's like they were piercing me!

She cocked her head a little bit. "Rin~" she said.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"You have to do better next time~"

"Yes!" I bowed also. I just hope that she doesn't remember I said this last time.

"Okay!" Phew! She's back to normal. "Why don't you go to your guy's room. Dinner's a 7. 'Kay?"

"'Kay!" We were about to walk to our room when-

"Rin~" Crap! "Don't forget~!"

"Yes!" And with that, we ran to our room and shut the door.

We then sat on our bed. It had an orange comforter and yellow pillows, just like all our room. Well, not comforters and pillows everywhere, but the colors. Except the walls. one side (my side) was colored pink and the other side (Len's side) was a camouflage green. Our bed was right in the middle of where they the colors split. While my side was neat (okay, it was a teensy-bit messy, but nobody's perfect!), his way messy. His clothes were everywhere (has he ever considered putting them in the closet?), if you didn't watch out, you could step on his PSP (I stepped on it _three _times! It's like it _wants _to be stepped on), and everything his was, well, everywhere. I would call him a slob, but, I actually like it when he's messy. It makes him more like a teenage boy, instead of his shota image he usually is pictured with by 1/3 of his fangirls. Well, more like on 1/3 of the school. Anyway, we sat down on my side.

"Did you really have to tell her about the math test?" I asked with annoyance. Sure, I loved him, but mom can get really scary when she knows about us (me) doing poorly at school, and he knows it too!

"I'm sorry," he said in that sweet apologetic tone of his. Nnnn! You must resist Rin! YOU MUST RESIST!

"It's okay," I said with a smile. Dammit! With his looks and niceness, you can't stay mad at him! "It's not your fault. It's mine for doing poorly in school."

"Well, I'm just glad mom didn't remember you saying 'I'll do better next time' last time." Oh. He remembered too. "Yeah." I sweatdropped. Then I began being depressed. "But if i get another bad mark, mom will get suspicious. Then who knows what will happen." I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I could just feel the black marks on my body.(1)

When I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I jumped a little bit. I looked up to see Len wearing his always soothing smile. I felt better a little bit. "Don't worry," he said. "You can do it. I believe in you." He believes in me? I blushed at the thought.

"I just can't do it!" I kept saying.

"Well," He suggested. "Maybe I could tutor you."

Him. Tutor me. As in when I don't understand anything (which happens a lot), he'll be really close to me, trying to read what the question is. "O-okay." I felt myself getting even more redder.

"Great! We start right now!" Right now?

"Right now?" I whined, echoing my thoughts.

"Yes. Right now," he replied, and I groaned. "Meanie!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shut up and let's get to work." This will be torture. But if he's involved. It won't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Okay. It's been three hours of Len tutoring me. It would have been perfect...If it weren't for the school work we had to do. I'm not talking about just math, but history, chemistry, biology, and economics. Why the heck do we need to learn economics?<p>

"So that way when your older, you know about it and won't become a bum," Len answered when he told me. When I didn't understand a thing, he didn't come close to me, just sat across from me and took the book (though, I'm kind of glad he didn't get too close, because then I would have been blushing like crazy). And whenever i complained, we'd get into an argument. TOTURE!.

"Len," I said. "I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time. And that I'm dumb and can't be helped. I'm sorry." I looked away, thinking how corny that sounded.

Suddenly he hugged me. I felt my face going warm as he pressed himself to me. "It's okay," He whispered gently, so soft that I barely could hear him. "I would spend all the time in the world with you just so you could pass." What? I started laughing, and he let go with a confused expression. "I-I'm sorry," I said, still laughing. "That just sounded weird. I'm so sorry." I was going to stop, but then he started laughing too. "I agree. What a stupid thing to say." And we laughed and laughed. It was like when we were young, before I started having these feelings for him and could just have fun with him without worrying.

We stopped after a few minutes and found ourselves lying on our bed. We smiled at each other. He had a wonderful smile. One that was full of happiness and joy. I liked it.

"We should probably get ready for bed," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

When I got into my pink PJ's with cute little bunnies on them, and Len got stripped down into his tank and boxers (I didn't need to suppress blush since I was used to it already, thank God), and did all the other stuff, we went to bed.

"Love you, Rin," He said.

"Love you, Len" I said back, except in a different way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I started on this a while ago but didn't publish it. And I wanted to avoid an English class assignment, and I was done reading all my books, I decided to do on this. Yep. I'll do anything to avoid that assignment. '-.-/*shot***

**I honestly think that this story is the first story that's not something I did out of the blue (I think). Well, If you don't count MPL, because I am working on that, just not publishing it. Because I want it to be good.**

**Please review! **


End file.
